1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus that allows normal observation by white light as well as observation of a fluorescent image.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes have come to be widely used in the medical and industrial application fields. In the medical application field, there have been realized normal endoscope apparatuses for obtaining a normal image by white light, as well as endoscope apparatuses for obtaining a fluorescent image.
For such an endoscope apparatus for obtaining a fluorescent image, a technique is disclosed that enables picking up both normal and fluorescent images with one image pickup device, as described in, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-336196. This publication also discloses a configuration in which the endoscope apparatus includes two image pickup devices for separately photographing normal and fluorescent images.